For the Peace of Freljord
by The Kirei-Sakura
Summary: ((DARK)) Ashe, Frost Queen of Freljord, has married the Barbarian King Tryndamere. This act of marriage has united nations under Freljord, a victory to the Frost Archer. Everything is not all fun, Ashe has discovered that beneath his guise, Tryndamere is a rage-filled man, eager to take it out on anything - or anyone. AsheXTryndamere; brutal relationship AsheXKatarina; friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
**My FanFiction is rated M for a reason and also to be safe. There will be sexual innuendos/hints and action, though probably in later chapters. I would love criticism, helpful that is, although being a little soft would be nice.

* * *

I would also like to warn you beforehand that a lot of the time I get writer's block or get bored of writing a story, which results in me not editing/posting in weeks and sometimes months. I usually get a spark and I'm like: "Woah! I need to write more!" Then proceed to write a few chapters.

* * *

This story is based on the game League of Legends. I love Ashe and Katarina, though Ashe is my main so I love her more. I've thought about writing a story for a while and I got the inspiration from a fellow writer her on this site! NyokaKione, author of Wounded, was quite the inspiration to writing this story. I highly suggest going and reading her story, it's fabulous. I've taken some ideas from her story and incorporated them into this story here, such as the layout of the Institute of War and the KatarinaAshe, helpful best friend fling. Also, much of my story revolves around AsheXTryndamere, although also in Wounded, I have thought about their pairing before. My story may differ by being more sexually-focused and a rape scenario, as I felt like making a dark story. Not to say Wounded isn't too dark either! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-Ashe-**

Ashe opened her eyes, breathing out and then inhaling the scents of the Summoner's Rift battleground. The sun hung low in the sky, though the morning chill kept the air from being too hot. She had been summoned to the arena, along with others from the Freljordian region. Today was to be a match against Freljord and Noxus, presumably because it was declared a theme day today, city-state versus city-state. Around her stood Nunu and Willump, Anivia, Volibear, and finally Tryndamere. Anivia had already declared her heading mid, immediately heading that way after buying her items. Ashe couldn't help but smile at the phoenix, always ready for action. Nunu had decided to jungle, picking out his item and some health pots before heading towards the Ancient Golem, Anivia switching her course to help him out.

"Ashe, I'll see you down bottom lane." Volibear grunted, nodding in respect to his Queen before dropping on all fours and running down towards bottom lane. Ashe started to head that way as well, buying some bots and potions, yet a strong grip grabbed her arm, pulling her towards it. Tryndamere pulled his Queen up towards his chest, Ashe tensing her body up as the grip on her arm was almost bruise-worthy.

"You better not lose this for us." Tryndamere growled in his wife's ear, after leaning down close to her neck. Knowing there could be spectators observing their game, Tryndamere gave a hard kiss to her cheek before releasing her and heading up towards top lane. Ashe stood frozen for a second, gently raising a finger to touch her arm which still tingled from Tryndamere's grasp.

"_Ashe, you coming? The minions are almost here." _Volibear's thoughts invaded her own with his question and brought Ashe from her trance.

"_On my way Voli." _The Frost Archer shook her head, heading down towards bottom lane.

...

The fight had been on for five minutes, both sides having some minor victories and defeats. Ashe and Volibear were against Draven and Singed, trying hard to avoid both of their deadly spells. Up top Tryndamere and Darius were battling it out, neither of them losing a single life. In the middle lane, Anivia was having slight difficulties against Noxus' prized assassin, Katarina. Nunu had been in mid lane multiple times, helping out to gank the assassin, though only one was successful and it didn't make up for Anivia's three deaths from the Sinister Blade.

"_If you keep losing your lives Anivia, you're going to fall behind Katarina. Luckily for you Nunu has been babysitting your mid. I could've used him multiple times up here when Darius was low."_ Tryndamere barked into everyone's head, obviously making sure everyone heard his insults and not just Anivia.

"_You try fighting the Sinister Blade then, barbarian! Her knives would pierce your exposed belly in an instant, killing you."_ The cryophoenix hissed back, throwing a ball of ice towards Katarina that merely slowed her for a few seconds, though it allowed Anivia to hit the assassin with a flurry of hail and snow.

"_I will! I'll show you how to really kill an enemy!" _Tryndamere barked back, throwing his axe at Darius, forcing him to head back towards his base.

"_Please, Anivia, Tryndamere, we're all fellow Freljordians here."_ Ashe pleaded back to both up them, getting a _hmph_ from Anivia.

"_Oh shut your trap Ashe! You've died twice down there, I've died once! Luckily Volibear knows how to escape." _Tryndamere growled, before directing his insults at Nunu. "_Just like you Nunu, died twice just like Ashe! You three better shape up! Our team has seven deaths and their team only has three!" _Nunu didn't respond and neither did Voli, both deciding not to get into Tryndamere's rage.

"_Tryndamere! That's not nice! We're all trying as hard as we can! Draven's died twice and Katarina once, I haven't seen you kill Darius yet! Perhaps you should shush your own mouth before insulting others!" _Ashe fought back, though her thoughts were steady and her composure calm, as Volibear noticed down bottom. Although Ashe knew it was instantly a bad idea to snap at the King, his own thoughts invading only her mind.

"_Don't you dare ever do that again, Queen." _

_..._

Ashe bit her lip, the small gesture going unnoticed by the other three down bottom. Clearing her thoughts, the Archer headed back into the battle, firing a volley of arrows that hit both Singed and Draven. Focusing her attention on Draven, Ashe was able to throw three more arrows that hit the entertainer and brought him to half health. Singed quickly reacted though, heading towards the Frost Archer with his chemicals leaking behind him. Firing a volley of arrows to slow him, Ashe was able to safely get away from him before he could flip her. Draven came back, swinging his blades and laughing, a grin on his face.

"_Ashe, you think you can handle things down here? I need to head back and grab some more items." _Volibear's question filtered into her mind and Ashe nodded.

"_Go ahead, I'll play safe." _Volibear nodded, heading back towards the turret to recall. Ashe turned her attention back to the minions, one eye watching Singed and Draven carefully. Draven, upon noticing Volibear gone, immediately began his smooth-talking and bragging.

"I see your support's gone now Ashe, aren't you scared of these good ol' blade of mine? Make all the ladies cry, if you get what I mean." Draven grinned and Ashe continued to shoot the minions, pretending not to hear what Draven said. "Awh, c'mon now babe, don't be like that. Join the League of Draven, it's hot, you know?" Draven laughed at his own joke and threw a blade towards Ashe, which she deftly dodged.

"Can you be anymore of a total player Draven?" Ashe asked, switching her target to a low health minion.

"Awh, don't talk like that. I'd share you with Singed, his own formula burns too. We've neither felt a Queen." Draven grinned and Ashe looked up to see Singed grinning and Draven winking at her. Rolling her eyes, Ashe was glad to see Volibear show up and begin attacking the closer minions.

The battle raged for another ten minutes, approaching the thirty minute mark. Middle lane had lost two of its towers and bottom lane had lost one, though the other was hovering around half health. Top lane was doing much better, Tryndamere bringing down Darius' tower and Darius merely touching Tryndamere's. Both teams had suffered more losses, though the Freljordian team was still low on kills. Tryndamere had suffered two deaths now, and Darius only one, which left him feeling smug. Ashe had escalated up to five deaths, one below Anivia and two up from Nunu's. The two teams were all in middle, staying behind their minions and every now and again throwing attacks at one another.

"_That's it, let's kill these bastards and push for the win."_ Tryndamere growled into everyone's minds, charging in with a shout and a spin.

"_Tryndamere! Wait! You don't just run in! Volibear should initiate!" _Ashe attempted to stop her husband but it was too late and the enemy team reacted.

"_No use reasoning Ashe, we go!" _Volibear roared, running in and flipping Draven over his head. Anivia was the next to fly in, making a wall to block the enemy's path back into mid and throwing down her hail and snow on the team. Nunu ran in as well, giving his teammates attack speed and punching the enemies. Ashe stood back, targeting the Draven and bringing him down, though Tryndamere was quick to steal the kill before rushing back in. Tryndamere was quickly focused down, flipped once more by Singed well his team finished killing him. Curses flew through everyone's minds as Tryndamere yelled at them to finish them off. Anivia was quickly shot down, the enemy team obviously annoyed with her constant slows. Nunu was the next to fall, failing to get his ultimate out before the enemy team finished him off. Volibear turned and began to run, though Singed flipped him backwards to stop his movement.

"_No use Ashe, they're too strong. We have to retreat, you're already weakened." _Volibear told her, and Ashe knew the words were true. Katarina had thrown some knives her way, sticking out from her body. Draven's ultimate had also hit her, cutting her side up pretty badly.

"_No Volibear! You've got to get away as well!" _Ashe fired a volley, slowing the enemies enough for Volibear to dash away, but he grunted and fell to his belly on the ground next to Ashe.

"_Ignite, and those damned Katarina knives. I was so close to killing her too."_ Volibear huffed out before his eyelids slowly closed and his breathing cut short. Ashe grimaced, facing the enemy team, all of them were pretty low on health and Draven was the only one dead at the moment. Katarina was the lowest, and she quickly realized it, heading back down mid lane towards her base. The Frost Archer's eyes narrowed and she glared, Katarina killed her Volibear. Sending out her hawk spirit, Ashe was able to locate Katarina halfway down the mid lane.

"Volibear will be avenged!" Ashe yelled out, firing an arrow down mid lane that quickly grew in size and sliced through the map. Ashe held her breath as time seemed to slow, waiting to see if her arrow would hit its mark.

...

"SHUT DOWN." The announcer announced throughout the battlefield, confirming Ashe's arrow had hit Katarina and ruined her killing spree. Cheers echoed in Ashe's mind, although Tryndamere's voice was empty from her head. Her victory was short-lived though as Singed flashed towards her, throwing her like a sack of flour over his back and towards his team. The last thing Ashe saw before it went dark was a flurry of bodies attacking her.

...

Ashe opened her eyes, the battlefield had returned to normal and both teams stood on the Summoner's platform. The game had ended, with the Noxians the winners after a long forty-five minutes. Ashe's clothes were stained with blood but the healing and fixing powers of the Rift had repaired her cuts and torn clothes. Exhaustion scorched through her body, not exactly landing very nicely when Singed had thrown her. Volibear was the first to approach Singed, a slight smile on his snout.

"Good game friend, you were a worthy enemy tank."

Singed shrugged, shaking his hand. "The best flip had won."

Nunu approached the enemy jungler, praising him while Anivia went to mutter a good game to Katarina. Ashe stood there, before finally heading over towards Draven and nodding her head respectfully. "It was a good game." Draven grinned, slapping a hand on Ashe's shoulder and grinning.

"Awh, sugercakes it was, wasn't it? Should've joined the League of Draven. I say, why not come on down to Singed's place tonight. Celebrate our people's victories of today." Draven was in the process of smooth-talking before Tryndamere's shadow cast over the two carries. Tryndamere growled in his throat and Draven backed away from Ashe. "Think about it, huh Ashe, it would be hot." He winked his eye, quickly teleporting away before Tryndamere could react. Tryndamere growled once more, his gaze switching quickly to Ashe as he glared down at her.

"We have to talk about this match." He growled, moving his hand down and looping it around Ashe's waist. "We move. Now." He pressed Ashe tightly to his body, lowering his head so the others couldn't hear them. His other hand held her own wrist painfully, dragging her along before they summoned away.

**-Katarina-**

Katarina cheered in victory with the others, having revived and standing on the platform with her teammates after the victorious battle. Although she admitted grudgingly, Katarina had to say that the Freljordians put up quite the fight, especially Ashe. The assassin gazed over at the solemn archer who stood watching the others with an unreadable expression. She didn't really know Ashe that well, no one really knew the Freljordian people that well, most of them secluded and high up North. That was bad for the Noxians, as they were attempting to get to know all of the champions from all the city-states; to find their weaknesses and strengths. Ashe seemed like a perfect person to get to know, especially considering that she was the Queen of Freljord. There was also Tryndamere, although Katarina disliked the thought of talking to the barbarian. After her Pacification Campaign, Katarina had grown a hatred for the Northern barbarians. It would probably make Swain and Darius quite happy if she were to gain intell on the Freljordian people as well. Katarina was about to go and speak to Ashe when Aniviva got in her way, to tell her how she was a tough opponent.

"Yes, yes. Whatever, your slows and stuns were quite obnoxious as well." Katarina responded with a flick of her wrist at the bird. Anivia seemed agitated already and she turned, glaring at the assassin as she teleported away. Katarina rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Ashe, though she found it too late as Tryndamere had made an appearance besides her. Draven teleported away and Katarina watched as Ashe's eyes seemed to flicker which Katarina could only detect as agitation and fear. The Barbarian King seemed rough with his wife, and Katarina could only watch as Ashe tensed her body and seemed to try to push away from the larger-bodied man. "_That's strange. I wonder if they fought recently." _Katarina pushed her thoughts away, teleporting out of the battlefield as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**-Katarina-**

Katarina plopped down on her large bed, housed in her room at the Institute. She had fought a total of three battles today, all sided with her fellow Noxians. The aches in her body felt better, the hot shower she took recently soothing them. Grabbing at the envelope at her dresser, Katarina scanned her eyes through it. She had been invited to Singed's place to celebrate theme day's victories. "_Eh, why not. I won't have anything better to do today." _Stretching her limbs and pulling on her tight, form-fitting clothes, Katarina decided to head out, despite it being only 5:30. There was still time until real fun began at Singed's, more around seven did the wild nature begin.

**-Ashe-**

Ashe let out a low sigh, the air changing into the moderate temperature of the Institute. No sooner had they arrived did Tryndamere tighten his grasp on her wrist before throwing it to the side, knocking Ashe off balance.

"Six deaths..." Tryndamere paced the room, his forehead resting against a wall, the Freljordian crest hanging above him. "Six..."

Ashe laid her bow and quiver down carefully next to a table by the door, laying down her hunting dagger as well. Approaching her husband, Ashe laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Tryndamere."

"DEATHS!" Tryndamere snapped at his wife, pounding his fist into the wall and turning quickly, slapping Ashe so hard she stumbled away. Clutching her face for a moment, Ashe felt nothing but the searing pain in her cheek. Grabbing his wife's wrist, the Barbarian pulled her back towards him and grasped both wrists in his callous hands. "You died six times in that battle! SIX!" The grip on her wrists tightened and the Frost Archer struggled to break free. "You died one less than Anivia who absolutely SUCKED!" Tryndamere growled, spit flying from his mouth.

"Tryndamere! That's no way to talk about Anivia! She's my friend!" Ashe retorted back to the King, though she tried to maintain a calm tone. It was hard though, her face distorted as the burning in her cheek pestered her.

"Your friends suck then! Especially that damned Nunu! Didn't even help me one bit! I was carrying the team better than you!" Tryndamere raged back, his wife's words making him even angrier. Releasing her wrists, Tryndamere stomped around, cursing at everything he passed by. "THAT DAMNED FIGHT HAD KATARINA IN IT! KATARINA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO MY PEOPLE!? AND YOU BLEW IT, WE COULD HAVE PROVEN THE BARBARIANS MIGHT!" Tryndamere took his sword up, yelling out in fury and using his blade to knock over a plethora of dressers, tables, and accessories upon the table.

"Tryndamere! They're my people too." Ashe stated, standing calm in the middle of the room as her husband raged around her.

Stopping, Tryndamere went calm and Ashe knew she had made a grave mistake. She stood frozen, not daring to breathe and her eyes flickered with worry. "What did you say woman?" The King spoke through clenched teeth, and upon no answer he threw his sword to his side and rushed Ashe. Tryndamere grabbed Ashe by her shoulders, hoisting her up and glaring into her eyes. "Your people? You're fragile and weak. We barbarians are strong, our muscles bulge from our skin. Even the women have pronounced muscles. You? You may be fit but you are NOT a barbarian!" Tryndamere fumed at his wife, and as she shrank back into his arms with hurt clearly shining in her eyes; something ticked within the King. "SEE! THAT! YOU'RE PATHETIC, PASSIVE ATTITUDE. YOU GET TO ME ASHE SOMETIMES, YOU'RE JUST..." Tryndamere stopped, clenching his teeth and growling at the pounding in his head. His rage was building, aching to be released and he huffed with fury. Opening his eyes and staring at his wife, a grin formed on his face. Ashe knew that look and there was a slight flicker of fright that crossed her expression. "Just so fragile and soft." His grip tightened on the Frost Archer, easily tossing her across the room and onto the large King-sized bed in the middle of the room. Ashe had no time to react as Tryndamere was on top of her in a second. "Ashe... though you may not be a barbarian, your body is much more appealing." Tryndamere grinned, focusing his rage into primal lust as he stared down at the face of his wife.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Tryndamere opened the door of the bathroom, kicking it open with his foot and laughing heartily. Steam rolled out of the bathroom and fogged the windows of the large bedroom. The Barbarian King seemed to enjoy scalding showers, despite normally living in such cold conditions. Ashe never understood it, preferring her showers to be cold, the temperature of her skin. Wearing only a towel around his waist, Tryndamere strolled over to the mirror, admiring his body's reflection. "These scars are from countless battles of my people! Victorious of course!" Tryndamere once more let out a chuckle, flexing to himself in the mirror; from the corner of his eye, he watched Ashe as she slowly made her way out of the bathroom as well. Her face seemed pained as she made her way towards the dresser, a single towel covering her nude form, stopping close to her upper thighs. Tryndamere grinned at the sight and made his way over to his wife, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Ashe grabbed quickly at her towel, making sure the force of the man's arm didn't make it fall. Tryndamere, noticing the slight action simply laughed and pulled his wife close to his chest, squeezing her in a tight hug that left her breathless and wincing in pain. "Let it fall girl! Ain't no one but us in here and I've already seen that form of yours!" With a grin and a loud chuckle, Tryndamere whipped his towel off, leaving his bottom half uncovered.

His upper portion of his body was extremely muscular, bulging out from his skin and not stopping there. The Barbarians hands were large and rough, years of handling cold weather and his sword. His legs, unlike his arms were covered with a slight fuzz of black hair, though they contained just as much muscle and power as his arms and chest. Hanging between his legs, was what he would call his most impressive muscle. The manhood between his legs was quite the looker, if someone were to get the chance of seeing it. His penis, though flaccid, far exceeded the above average size; one could only imagine its length erect. The thickness was not to shy away from either, it too far exceeding the norm. His balls were also quite prominent, bigger than most and he was glad to flaunt it. Grinning down at his own genitalla, Tryndamere laughed and looked to his wife. "The most impressive! Hell, I could just imagine this baby diving into someone tight!" With a sudden grin, Tryndamere turned to Ashe and approached her from behind. The Queen had looked away from her husband, going back towards the dresser to pick out her clothes. She let out a small, audible gasp of shock as the towel was wrenched from her body and Tryndamere wrapped his arms around her waist. Ashe blinked back her surprise, a blush entering her cheeks as she stared at herself in the mirror which Tryndamere had moved her to. She had an average stature for the female champions, hovering around the 5'10 mark, yet Ashe was quite the looker.

Her pale complexion complimented her pure, snowy white hair that draped over her shoulders, ending just under her breasts. Her body was well toned, not a single flubby part evident on her skin. No muscles stood out prominently, but you could tell her arms held muscle, as well as her legs. Her stomach also showed the outline of slight abs under her tight skin. Ashe attempted to dress moderately, her breasts actually quite underestimated as Tryndamere liked to say. The fleshy orbs bounced to life, firm and round, and actually quite big. The Frost Archer's behind was also bigger than expected, though it was more fit and firm, though it did not lack bounce. Tryndamere grinned behind her, moving his hands up to her breasts to grab them roughly. Ashe tensed her body, watching Tryndamere's eyes graze her form in the mirror. "Gotta love that ass, and that pussy." Tryndamere complimented his wife, albeit a bit offensively. Ashe bit her lip, blinking her eyes as another blush flushed over her cheeks. "Ashe! Babe! You've got a body of a woman! These breasts, that ass, and not to mention your hairless pussy. Man are you tight! I can't believe after all our encounters you're still that tight! It's like heaven." Tryndamere grinned squeezing the Queen's breasts roughly which caused her to straighten in surprise. "All that cold and snow up in Freljord has frozen the body hair clean off ya." Letting his eyes drink in her form for a little while longer, Tryndamere turned his wife forcibly, giving her a long, rough kiss on her lips. Ashe leaned back, trying to get out of it but the grip upon her head and back prevented her from doing so. The Frost Archer's eyes darted around quickly, she had no reaction to the onslaught on her lips, despite the tongue that flicked against her lips and the teeth that grazed her lips.

After a long minute, Tryndamere pulled away with a smack of his lips and a grin on his features. "Man! Our fuckings really put me in a great mood my Queen!" Tryndamere turned away, off to put on his own clothes. "Get your clothes on! We're going out tonight!" Ashe grimaced upon his words, she never really cared for curses, especially whenever Tryndamere would talk like that. She couldn't help but think of the events that had just happened, shuddering as she tenderly touched her petals; they still tingled from the experience. Ashe's own bruises Tryndamere would leave in his primal rage were finally losing their burn. Able to keep his teeth away from her neck and face, Ashe was left with scattered hickeys. Most of them resided on her breasts or upper stomach, but some of them reached to her inner thighs. The slap delivered to her face had darkened the skin slightly, and Ashe soon knew a bruise would be forming. Angry tears formed in her eyes as she yelled internally at herself for not being able to stop him. An angry sigh escaped her lips, her eyes burning with passion. She knew her efforts would be in vain, Tryndamere was unstoppable unless by death when he was enraged. Ashe let out a shaky breath slowly, thinking of her home and people in Freljord.

"_For peace in Freljord." _Ashe thought, forcing a smile through her lips. "_I do what I must for my people, for peace, and for unity. Marrying Tryndamere was one of the best decisions I could make for our nation." _Reassuring herself mentally, she was unaware of Tryndamere until he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're a sexy looker but you better throw some clothes on before you head out naked!" Ashe nodded, heading over to the dresser and putting on her traditional black and gold uniform. Tryndamere grinned, wearing his own normal garb and grabbing his sword on the way out; Ashe too grabbed her bow and quiver as her pulled her out the door.

...

The couple moved briskly through the hallways, the summer sun just fading over the horizon, the time nearing 7:15. "Oh Ashe! We're going to celebrate our recent _activities_, I feel as if that was one of the best in ages!" Tryndamere laughed out loud, his arm looped around the Frost Archer's waist and curling her into his body.

"We're headed to Gragas' then?" Ashe sighed, dread filling her at the thought of being stuck with Tryndamere when he was drunk. Tryndamere only laughed at her suggestion, shaking his head and walking straight past the bar.

"Silly Queen! I said we were going to celebrate! We're going to Singed's place!" Tryndamere grinned and Ashe held back her surprised expression.

"Singed's bar? You know many people from our side of the Institute go in there! It's mostly those from Noxus or Zaun." Ashe stated, though Tryndamere shrugged at her and patted her rump as the lighting began to dim. The Institute had many rooms, and two bars, one belonging to Singed and the other to Gragas. Mainly champions from Zaun and Noxus kept to one side of the Institute and the champions from the other city-states to the other side, therefore there was a bar on either side.

"Listen honey, Noxus had many victories today." Tryndamere stopped, his voice growing dark and he gripped Ashe's behind tightly, obviously remembering the days events. He calmed himself quickly, though kept a firm hold on Ashe. "Singed is bound to make potent beverages to celebrate, the Zaunites and Noxians, despite how I despise some, they know how to drink like a true barbarian." Ashe could only listen and force herself to walk as the sign for Singed's bar flickered into view.

**-Katarina-**

Katarina squeezed her way into the bar, the place was packed with Zaunites and Noxians alike, almost all of them drinking some sort of beverage. There were a few others there, though none of them too far off from being a rogue or Noxian. Off in a dark part of the bar was Vayne, tipping in a chair leaning against the wall, her face solemn beneath her red glasses. Together in a corner were Fiddlesticks and Veiger, even Ziggs had ventured down to join them, though he wasn't too out of place with the Zaunites. Gangplank and Graves were sitting on the same booth Twisted Fate was at, though they appeared to be quiet and snickering over a few glasses of alcoholic beverage. Taking up a large portion of the bar stood Hecarim, Sion, Urgot, Blitzcrank, and Dr. Mundo, chatting away and laughing about nothing in particular. Katarina spotted many other champions scattered across the bar, either chatting with summoners or mingling between groups. The assassin was able to locate Warwick, Vladmir, LeBlanc, Morgana, Renekton, Twitch, Synda, and Viktor. Looking around for her own group, Katarina was alerted to the sound of Draven calling her name near the front of the bar, near the counters. Making her way through the tight crowd, Katarina saw the table usually occupied by the members of her "group". The table was pulled close to the bar stools where two of them were taken. Darius sat besides Swain on the stools while the table occupied Cassiopeia, Draven, and Talon.

...

"Glad you could make it sister, I thought you were going to miss out on the celebration of Noxus' big wins today." Cassiopeia greeted her sister with an edge to her voice, obviously rubbing in the fact Cassiopeia had gotten a seat between the boys.

"Please, like I care you get to indulge in your sexual fantasies by sitting near Darius and Talon." Katarina shot back at the snake-woman, pleased with the hiss and curling of tail as a response. Sitting down next to Talon, Swain was the first to speak up amongst the group.

"Great job all of you today. Your wins helped prove the might of Noxus, especially defeating those Demacians in that one round." Darius nodded his agreement, though he seemed to have a sour look on his face as he stared through the crowd. "I'm pleased with all of you and I'm glad to buy the drinks tonight." Draven showed his excitement, standing up and applauding over dramatically.

"Swain is doing something nice for once, we need to record this." Katarina smirked, twirling her straw that came with her cocktail.

"We should, it's not often the almighty Swain cares for his underlings." Katarina agreed to the statement, taking a sip from her soda as Swain glared at the two, Beatrice mimicking its master.

"That's all well but I can't believe that _thing_ is here." Darius suddenly broke into the conversation, his tone dripping with hatred. Katarina was confused at the Hand of Noxus' sudden outburst, gazing through the crowd until it parted a ways.

"Riven?" Katarina questioned, noticing the platinum-haired warrior sitting at a lonely booth a few tables away. The warrior was twirling her fork across her plate that was half-full of food.

"Don't you dare speak its name." Darius barked at Katarina and she couldn't help but smirk at him.

"She has a name y'know, who made you the boss to change her name?" Katarina couldn't help but edge on the brute, one of her favorite pastimes.

"She's a traitorous dog! An exile!" He spat the words, glowering at her as he spoke. "Why can't she go to Gragas' place instead, this place is for real Noxians."

"You honestly think they'll accept her there? There's Ionians and Demacians there, you think they like her any better?" Cassiopeia stated matter-of-factly, taking a sip of her own cocktail.

"Still, she could go hang out with the Yordles or Freljordians for all I care. Just. Not. Here." He growled out, turning to face the bar counter and taking a swig of his beer.

Singed had appeared, leaning against the counter and listening in on Darius' rant. "Speaking of which, look what the winds just blew in." Katarina looked up, wondering what Singed could be getting to. The assassin held in a look of surprise as Ashe and Tryndamere stepped into the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**  
This chapter contains mature language. Also, I would like to say thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! I read the reviews and I'm thinking about what you all have said. I do take many liberties when I write stories and if you do not like that, it's best not to read it. :3 If I think I can work with one of your reviews, I will try to incorporate it.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**-Ashe-**

The first thing Ashe noticed about this bar was the fact that everything was much more dimmer in color. The floor and walls were a dark brown color, accented with deep blood red seats and drapes on the windows. The tables were ranging from dark brown to black and scattered all over the place. The scent of heavy alcohol and chemicals permeated throughout the room. The second thing Ashe noticed was how the commotion in the room seemed to die down just a bit as she and Tryndamere stepped through the door. Many faces she saw turn towards the couple and it was all she took not to want to turn and walk out; though she couldn't with Tryndamere's heavy arm still holding onto her tightly, though not on her rump. Eventually, some of the more drunk patrons went back to causing commotion, allowing Ashe some room to let her eyes roam. Many of the champions within the room still gazed at the two and Ashe could imagine why, none of the current champions in the room appeared to be from the other side of the Institute. Tryndamere didn't seem to realize any of this, breathing in deeply and letting out a hearty laugh.

"Smell that? Alcohol, hard stuff too." The Barbarian raised his arms, stretching them out and looking towards the bar counter for an empty stool. "Hey, babe, I'm going to grab me some liquor. Let loose a little and go crazy." Just like that Tryndamere was gone and plopping down on a barstool between two drunken Noxian summoners. Ashe frowned, staring after her husband for a minute before sighing and looking around the bar. She contemplated leaving, although she was hesitant to leave Tryndamere here alone, especially because Singed would keep giving him alcohol even when Gragas would stop. Not to mention Tryndamere could get angry and her face was definitely not in the mood for another slap or punch.

"_Guess I'll have to stay here for a bit." _Ashe gazed around the bar, looking for anyone she knew. Knowing none of the summoners, Ashe would have to settle for champions she knew. All of the champions she knew who they were, she just never talked to them, she didn't really talk to anyone outside Freljord at all.

...

Off in a large group near the bar stools, Ashe spotted a large group of what appeared to be head honchos, mainly Swain and Darius. Off to her left in the corner, she noticed a group of misfits, Hecarim and Blitzcrank to name two. Split up into corners, the Frost Archer saw Vayne as well as a table containing Graves and Twisted Fate. There was also Veiger, Fiddlesticks, and Ziggs off at their own table as well. Finally, Ashe spotted one champion whom she thought could be some sort of possible table partner; Riven. The Frost Queen contemplated it for a moment, the booth was empty and she always did feel bad for the warrior who always seemed so distant and lonely. On the other hand, she probably didn't want attention drawn to herself and the Freljordian Queen sitting next to her probably wouldn't help.

Ashe finally decided to move, considering she felt out of place standing right up near the front of the bar, the eyes of the patrons were a bit much for her, though her calm, stony composure would say otherwise. The Frost Archer made her way through the bar, her cape fluttering gracefully behind her as she agiley moved through the crowd like a ghost. Ashe's eyes were cool and emotionless, but a careful eye could detect the Queen's slight air of awkward ineptitude. Perhaps this was going to be a bad idea, but Ashe had decided to sit with Riven, having no other better choice. Sitting with Tryndamere was out of the question. Ashe knew that he would either just kick her out or begin to poke fun at her in public, not to mention he might get into a drunken rage. Looking back towards her husband, Ashe also realized that there were no seats near him. Some summoners, including younger females, had gathered around him and began chattering, laughing along with the drunken Tryndamere. Frowning slightly with a small dip to the corner of her mouth, Ashe turned back towards Riven's booth, gliding the next two feet to stand in front of the table. Bowing her head slightly, Ashe caught Riven look up towards her. "Hello Riven, may I sit here?" Catching to the chase, Ashe's voice was calm and she acted as if it wasn't strange at all to be in the bar.

"It doesn't matter to me, if you would like, you may." The Exile's voice was the normal, sullen-sounding tone, she didn't even sound that surprised to see her here.

"_It must be because it's strange for her to be here as well." _Ashe thought, sliding into the red, plush seat that awaited her. "Thank you." Riven nodded her head, uninterested in her plate of food now as she looked around the bar. Ashe sat awkwardly, the seats seemed overstuffed with cushioning, unlike Gragas' bar that were soft enough to be comfortable but not billowing with bolster. Although seated just across from her, Riven spoke no words to Ashe, gazing around the bar at the other champions. Contemplating talking to the warrior, Ashe couldn't think of anything to say. Taking her bow, the Archer instead began to fiddle with it, plucking the string and tracing her fingers along the intricate designs.

...

"The other champions are so interested in you." Riven said after a long few minutes of booth silence. "Many are looking over here at you, doesn't it make you feel strange?" Ashe blinked her eyes, masking the surprise her face wanted to show at the outright question. Pondering what to say for a moment, the Frost Queen nodded.

"Perhaps a little, we're all fellow champions of the League so I don't get why it's so odd. I do understand it may be because those who reside on the other side of the Institute don't often come here. Tryndamere wanted to so I tagged along." Ashe forced a smile, hiding the venom she wished to say about Tryndamere.

"I understand. Sometimes people also give me glares or looks." Riven stated quietly, her voice fading off at the end like she wished to continue. Ashe let her smile disappear, focusing on the warrior's face as she casted a downwards glance, messing once more with her plate of food. Ashe leaned back against the booth, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds around her. It wasn't that different than Gragas', though the drunken patrons and commotion did seem much more rowdy. Lost in evaluating the bar, Ashe was unaware of the man above her before he said something.

"So you took me up on my offer, eh!?"

**-Katarina-**

"What do you think brings them here?" Cassiopeia hissed under her breath, obviously still not forgiving for the curse put on her at the Freljordian region. Katarina ignored her sister's complaints, realizing this may be a good chance to get to know the Freljordian Queen herself. Glancing over at Darius, she thought if he could be thinking the same thing.

"_Cassiopeia probably doesn't."_ Katarina thought, stealing a glance at Talon and Draven as well. "_I wonder if those two are also thinking about getting some information. Getting close with the Freljordians would probably be quite the achievement; not just between our plans, but also within the League!"_ Katarina smirked at the thought, looking over at General Swain who was eyeing them suspiciously, he always thought suspicions.

"Ashe must have taken up my offer!" Draven grinned, taking a swig of his alcohol and laughing.

"Your offer?" Darius questioned, leaning back on the bar counter and looking over at the frosty couple.

"You know it man, I offered her the chance to come on over to the League of Draven down bottom lane. Asked Singed, told him I would share a piece of it." Draven laughed, spinning a toothpick between his fingers as he gazed over at Ashe.

"Aye, such a mystery that woman is. Fiery and calculating on the battlefield yet calm and unreadable outside. Imagine that honey in private." Singed laughed, Draven joining in and Katarina thought she caught a smirk on Darius' face. Katarina rolled her eyes, the alcohol taking the effect on the boys already perverted enough minds. The Chemist then said his goodbyes, heading over towards Tryndamere who had abandoned his wife near the entrance to get to the bar.

"You know, Draven; instead of thinking of your own personal... needs, you could focus on getting information out of the Freljordians. I have barely any information about its people." Swain said, Katarina assuring herself that Swain was at least thinking the same as her.

"I could get some sweet information on out of her, if you get what I mean." Draven laughed, tossing the toothpick and bouncing it off the table. "I grow bored of the same type of thing every time. Same old girl Summoners, Noxian girls, if Katarina or Cassiopeia would allow some personal time, maybe I could be quelled." Draven grinned, narrowly dodging the small throwing knife headed for his face.

"I'd rather be put in the Institute's dungeon for mauling you than that." Katarina growled while Cassopeia said nothing. "The serpent might agree though, being the charming slut she is." Katarina grinned, edging her sister on as the loud hiss rang through her ears.

"Please Katarina, at least I'm not as big of a slut as you in your teenage days." Smirking at her own response, she too dodged a throwing knife that headed for her face. "Violent as ever." The serpent-woman sighed, leaning back on her chair and gazing towards the Frost Archer who continued standing there awkwardly. Finally, she moved, heading over towards the booth which Riven occupied. "What is she up to." Cassiopeia hissed, which caused Darius to look up towards that direction.

"Riven?" Darius asked with a tone of mixed surprise and anger, watching the Frost Archer take a seat. "What is she doing sitting with Riven!?" He slammed his drink down, watching the two girls intently.

"It's not like she's forging an alliance, she probably didn't know where to go." Katarina shot back, surprising everyone, including herself, at the defense of Ashe. "I mean, look, she's just messing around with her bow." Katarina added quickly, motioning over to the Frost Queen.

"Not anymore, now they're talking." Darius growled, leaning over his stool as if trying to catch a word of what they were saying. Katarina rolled her eyes at the Hand of Noxus, looking over towards Riven and Ashe. They seemed to speak little words to one another, their mouths moved but the crowd in the bar made it hard for the highly trained assassin to even catch a sound of their voices.

...

"I'm going to go over there!" Draven announced suddenly, jumping up to his face with a cocky grin on his face. "I mean, she's here so she obviously accepted my invitation to Singed's!" Cracking his knuckles, Draven flipped a toothpick in his mouth, looking over at Swain. "If it's information you want and some League of Draven time I want, I can do both." Katarina looked up sharply, narrowing her eyes at Draven. She was supposed to be the one who was getting the information, not him!

"No, it's fine, I'll go over there." Katarina stood up, blocking Draven's path as he began to step forwards.

"Oh, baby doll, I didn't know you wanted the Draven so bad." Grinning, Draven closed the small space between them, Katarina immediately twirling around to knock him over a bit.

"Don't ever call me that." Katarina growled in Draven's face in which he grinned and shrugged.

"Suit yourself, I'm going over there." The entertainer looked over towards the Frost Archer, looking back towards the others. "Watch and learn!"

Swain let out a small breath, almost like a chuckle. "Don't underestimate the Freljordian Queen, Draven. She's stronger than you'd think." Taking a sip of his champagne, Swain glanced over at the Noxian entertainer.

"Yeah, yeah. No one can resist the Draven though." With that, he turned on his heels and strode right over to the booth. Katarina suddenly dashed up too, realizing Draven was going to ruin her chances at being the first to befriend the Freljordian - the Queen at that.

"Oh, so eager?" Cassiopeia said mockingly, in which Katarina ignored and hurried after Draven who had already begun talking to Ashe.

**-Ashe-**

"Your offer?" Ashe looked up towards Draven who had scooted right into the booth next to her. Riven suddenly looked nervous and was eyeing the Noxian entertainer carefully.

"Don't mind him." The Frost Archer glanced up, noticing Katarina had appeared by the end of the table. "He's intoxicated and it makes him more of a horndog than he already is." Ashe blinked in surprise, looking over at Draven who was glaring at the assassin.

"Oh, don't listen to her babe. I see you're at Singed's so you must of taken my offer I gave you on the battlefield." Ashe just looked down at her bow, running her finger along the length of the string.

"Hardly. I came here with Tryndamere to simply check out the scene." The Frost Archer looked over at her husband who was visibly far more drunk, Singed was standing over him, refilling his glass to the Barbarian's consent. Frowning, Ashe pinched her bowstring between her fingers and flicked it.

"Draven, there's no reason to force your own sexual desires on Ashe." Katarina said, looking over at Ashe and bumping Draven a bit out of the way. "Excuse him, he's always like this. Even to me." Katarina smiled, and she was pleased as she saw the corner of Ashe's mouth curl up in a smile.

"She's such a liar Queen Ashe!" Draven pushed Katarina with his hip, quickly sliding into the booth besides Ashe, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "We can start friends if you want to take it slow like that."

Ashe tensed her face, leaning back from Draven who smelled very much like alcohol. Katarina was quick to respond though, sliding into the seat next to Riven who scooted close to the inside of the seat. The Assassin could feel Darius' glare and outrage from across the bar and didn't dare look that way. "What if I say I want nothing Draven?" Ashe smirked at Draven, who was surprised at the Frost Archer's reply.

"Don't doubt yourself, you know you want it." Draven winked and Ashe rolled her eyes, looking over his head across the bar. What she saw, made her blink to hide the worry from her eyes. Tryndamere had gotten up from the stool and was drunkenly stumbling his way towards the booth the four of them occupied.

...

"What are you doing here." Tryndamere's words were slightly slurred and he had a big glass of hard jack in his hand. Placing his free hand on the edge of the booth to steady himself. Draven noticed the Barbarian was drunk and wondered if he would actually react to the truth.

"Asking her if she wants to join the League of Draven, if you catch my drift Tryn." Winking, Draven looked at Ashe and grinned.

"I get you Draven, I git you man." Tryndamere plopped down in the booth with Draven and Ashe as well, squishing Ashe between the wall and Draven. "Let me tell you, that would be such an accomplishment." Laughing, he hiccuped and took a swig of his beverage, roughly putting it down with a slosh of the contents splashing over Ashe, Draven, Katarina, and Riven. "I tell you, them breasts ain't dat small. She's got some." Waggling his finger at Draven, he laughed heartily and Draven grinned over at Ashe. The Archer had stared at her husband, forcing herself not to glare as her cheeks flushed with a light pink. Tryndamere took another swig of his alcohol, unaware at the increase of a glare from Katarina. "That ass, Draven, dat ass." Tryndamere smacked his lips loudly, grinning. "Might not look it, but it's pretty big. Firm, bouncy." Laughing he put a hand across Draven's head and placed it roughly onto Ashe's shoulder.

"Oh really? Anything else?" Draven grinned, clearly enjoying every moment of this.

"Oh yeah Draven. You know how tight the can to this jack is?" Holding up his beverage, he grinned over at Ashe who glared intensely now. "Well, Ashe here has one of the tight-"

"Tryndamere! Enough!" Ashe slapped a hand on the table, causing his drink to slosh some more alcohol out.

"I agree." Katarina stood up, glaring at Tryndamere. "That's no way to treat your wife and no way to talk about her!" Tryndamere, upon hearing Katarina and realizing she was there, stood up as well and glared at her.

"Listen bitch, I don't need you to tell me how to run my life." He growled, stepping out of the table and standing up.

Darius, watching the whole scene, stood up and rushed over there. "Hey, Tryndamere! Don't you get into one of your crazy rages." He stood in front of him, blocking Katarina who visibly pouted and glared. Ashe scooted out of the booth, ignoring Draven who pressed his crotch against her as she glided over him.

"Tryndamere, calm down." Ashe put a cool hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and pushed her away a bit, causing her to stumble.

"Stay out of this!" He glared at her and looked back to Darius. "So, you think you're all that?! HA!"

"Well I did win our match." Darius smirked and Ashe was too late to stop Tryndamere as he threw a punch straight into Darius' stomach. Darius, being caught off balance, stumbled backwards and huffed out some air.

"You little..." Darius swung his own arm, punching Tryndamere's face with a hard smack. Tryndamere then pounced, and Darius was ready. The two became locked in a fist fight, neither side giving in to the other. One younger Summoner had run out of the bar, returning with some of the Institute guards. Immediately, the guards had grabbed Tryndamere and Darius, pulling them off each other with the help of their dazing guns. Huffing and puffing, Tryndamere glared at Darius before turning to Ashe with venom in his eyes. Ashe did nothing but approached her husband calmly. Saying no words, her grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the bar, straight out the door. Katarina stood there, watching the couple leave the bar with nothing else to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**  
This chapter contains mature language. Also, I would like to say thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! I read the reviews and I'm thinking about what you all have said. I do take many liberties when I write stories and if you do not like that, it's best not to read it. :3 If I think I can work with one of your reviews, I will try to incorporate it.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**-Katarina-**

Katarina cracked open one eye, scowling as a ray of sun pierced into her eyeball. Turning over onto her side, the Assassin covered her face with a pillow. Her head pounded lightly and the direct sunlight didn't help that much either. Sighing, the Noxian woman flipped off the blankets, her feet contacting the cool wooden floors. Blinking her eyes a few times, Katarina looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. Her red mane was a bit scattered all over her head and she had stripped off her shirt somewhere in the night. Two small bags hung under her eyes and the orbs themselves looked to a be a bit bloodshot. "Way too much alcohol last night." Katarina laughed, rubbing her eyes roughly with her wrists before pulling herself off the bed.

Stumbling a bit, she reached out for the dresser to settle herself as her eyes blacked out and came back. "Damn, I really didn't even drink that much." Katarina shook her head, turning to peer at herself in the dresser mirror some more, trying to see in her eyes last night's affairs. "I remember Ashe and Tryndamere coming into the bar. The two were so out of place but eventually Ashe made her way to a booth with Riven and Tryndamere drank himself to intoxication. Draven decided he was the going to get Ashe to join him in whatever his imagination comes up with, but then Tryndamere came over." The Assassin stopped, closing her eyes to imagine everything up to that point. Grabbing her brush, Katarina paced the room as she dug it into her hair.

"Then Tryndamere began talking so lowly about Ashe." Katarina gritted her teeth, remembering some of the things he said. "Such a real barbarian jerk he is. Of course Draven loved it, his own happiness extremely evident! Gross." The Noxian dug the bristles into her scalp, as if to tear the memory from her brain. Tossing the brush onto the bed, Katarina ran a few fingers through her hair and headed into her private bathroom. Grabbing some of her face soap, she turned the faucet on and rinsed her face. Rubbing fiercely to rub off her sleepiness, Katarina continued to think. "_Then Darius came over once I stepped in to defend Ashe." _Katarina paused rubbing her face, thinking that sentence over before shaking her head and dobbing some soap on her skin. "_Darius said something and then the fists began flying. After they were broken up by the guards, I remember getting up to drink myself out of the stress." _Katarina turned the faucet off, stepping back and blotting her face with the hand towel besides her. "That must be why I'm acting like Darius when he's had too much to drink and he's woken up early." Katarina smirked to herself, feeling better and a bit more refreshed. "I'm just glad the Institute called a free day today, at least that's one thing to look forward to." Katarina smiled, stepping back to her open room and looking around for her shirt. Finding it, she slipped it on and attached her belt of knives around her waist. "Now, let's go see about Darius."

...

Katarina stepped down the dim halls of the Noxian Wing, passing rooms upon rooms of Champions until she found the room which Darius and Draven shared. She never really understood why the two brothers shared a room when they could easily have their own room based on the multitudes of empty rooms. Shrugging, Katarina knocked on the door and waited.

After getting no response for several minutes, she pressed a single ear daintily against the wood. Snoring, though muffled, was heard and the occasional movement as well. "_Definitely Draven's, "I drank way too much last night", snore." _Listening closer, Katarina could hear nothing of any movement of Darius at all. "_That's strange, I wonder if he went home to Noxus or is already up somewhere else." _ Stepping back, Katarina headed straight and turned down a hallway that led towards the middle of the building. "_Maybe he's at the Mess Hall or something, he often likes to spy there."_

Katarina pushed open the heavy wooden doors, leading to the large courtyard-esque central area of the Institute. The reception desk had a few women working quietly, though soft music was heard coming from the area. The fountain in the middle showed the city-states, all together, like the League was hoping would one day happen among the land. Rolling her eyes at the thought of teaming up with Demacia, Katarina passed the reception desk and entered a hallway with a few other rooms leading from it. The first door on the left was the office, where complaints or requests were filed. The first door on the right was a gym as well as a pool area in the back. The second door on the right was a conference room, and the second door on the left led into the Mess Hall. The Assassin could pick up the sounds of voices already talking inside of the Cafeteria. Composing herself, Katarina stepped to the door and pushed in the checkered wood.

...

Surprisingly, the room was bustling with activity, with it being so early in the morning and all. The line for food had a few Summoners in it, yet most of the Champions were seated at the various tables around the large room. One table, near the exit door from the food door, held Lux, Garen, Jarvan, and Sona. Katarina had noticed them first specifically because of Lux's bubbly and talkative attitude. "_It's only ten in the morning, do you have to be that hyper?" _Glaring slightly, the Noxian turned her head towards the other tables. Most of them only held Summoners, but there was a table that had Singed, Warwick, and Viktor. There was a table of Caitlyn, Vi, Ezreal, and Janna; as well as a table that held Anivia and Nunu. "_There's no Ashe either." _Katarina frowned, though she wasn't sure why she felt as upset about it as she was. "_No Tryndamere or Darius too." _Katarina glanced around once more before turning to head into the line.

Stepping back into the room, which was still as busy, the Assassin had a cup of coffee in her hand as well as a bagel in the other. Looking around, Katarina took a bite of her bagel and headed over to Singed.

"Katarina, fancy seeing you here, and up this early. After last night, I thought you would be like Draven probably is." Singed smiled, turning away from Viktor and Warwick, who also looked up.

"_Damn, did I really drink that much?" _Katarina smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "You know Draven well." Singed laughed and nodded, also getting a smirk from Viktor, though Warwick seemed to be staring down the Assassin with a hungry look. "I'm surprised as well, I was hoping to see Darius here, or at your bar. Why aren't you there anyways?"

"The Institute closed my bar for two days, they found out about the incident, said I served too much alcohol to Tryndamere. So, of course, it has to somewhat be my fault." Singed took a sip of his beverage, which Katarina caught a whiff of the chemical scent laced around it.

"Well, you haven't seen Darius?"

"Not recently, want to take a seat?" Singed offered the seat across from him, next to Warwick who smiled with a toothy grin at Katarina.

"I'll pass. I just want to think about things and maybe gain some intell." Katarina smiled and turned abruptly, heading over to the table back from the Demacian-filled table. Setting down her bagel and coffee, Katarina propped her elbows to on the table to support her head. Massaging her temples roughly with her thumbs, Katarina focused her hearing on the Demacians.

...

"Garen! So do you think that we're going back to Demacia for the day?" Katarina heard Lux's voice first, almost seeing the smile.

"Well, if we leave soon we may get a few hours there, but the way you're being so chatty, I'm not sure." Her brother responded, Katarina also almost seeing his smile in her head.  
"_At least I'm not the only one who thinks she talks so much." _Katarina listened for a few more minutes before she decided that their conversation was pointless. "_Great intell that was, at least I know those two are going home for the day. If Lux shuts up apparently." _The Assassin smiled, taking a bite of her bagel and downing it with some hot coffee. Leaving her food at the table, Katarina walked over to the paper rack, an article catching her eye. One group of young Summoners had created a paper, telling their stories of what they see in the Institute - mainly doing with Champions. The headline that caught the Assassin's attention was, "BAR FIGHTS - WAR AMONG THE INSTITUTE?". Rolling her eyes, already having a clue on what it must be about, Katarina returned to her seat and peered down at the front page. Skimming her eyes through it, the paper told exactly what she remembered, though a lot of the writing appeared to be over-dramatized. What caught her attention though was where they said punishment is said to be issued as well as hospital time for both Tryndamere and Darius.

"What!" Katarina slammed her fist down into the table, angry over the fact the Institute was punishing Darius along with Tryndamere.

"Calm down Noxian, I'm sure your dear _Warrior_ won't be punished _that _harshly for beating down Tryndamere." Garen and the rest at the table had lifted their heads at the sudden commotion from Katarina.

"Listen here, Demacian." Katarina almost spat the word out, though she kept herself from grabbing a throwing knife and chucking it at his head. "Darius did not even start anything, it was the Barbarian in his rage." Garen and Katarina held an intense glare for a few moments before Garen chuckled.

"Oh really? I heard Darius instigated the whole thing by just feeding Tryndamere, rubbing it in his face about winning their match." Garen grinned, pointing a gloved finger at Katarina who scowled at him.

"That doesn't mean Darius should be punished!" Katarina retorted, though even she knew her argument was weak, and Garen knew this as well.

"Listen Sinister Blade, everyone is responsible for their actions and if they go down a wrong path, they must face the consequences. It's justice Sinister Blade, and if you say Darius was just protecting himself, then perhaps his punishment won't be as severe." Garen smiled at Katarina, who glared at him, though she had nothing to say back to him.

"Crownguard... I still think it's wrong." Grabbing her bagel and coffee, Katarina shoved the paper in a tight pants pocket.

"Oh, you do Katarina?" Garen's voice went up at the end, obviously knowing the correct answer to his question. Ignoring him, Katarina thew the three-bitten bagel into the garbage and hurried out the doors.

**-Ashe-**

The day had not started off pleasant for Ashe, especially since Tryndamere still had rage to release once they left the bar. Based on last night, the Institute had held an early morning conference for herself and Tryndamere. Ashe had been bombarded with questions, many pertaining to the activities she and Tryndamere did at the bar. They also asked her a few questions about the fight, mainly who started it. The Frost Archer, despite Tryndamere's gaze boring into her, she answered everything truthfully. They had reached the conclusion that both Darius and Tryndamere would be punished, and hospitalized for a day to make sure neither had hurt the other.

After leaving the conference room, the couple made their way down the quiet halls. Tryndamere had tensed up all his muscles and walked stiffly, almost leaving his wife behind. Ashe was able to keep up though, her long stride easily allowing her to somewhat match Tryndamere.

On their way through the halls, towards the hospital area, they almost ran into Darius who was headed the same way.

"Look what the Northern winds blew in." Darius had scowled at them, though it was entirely directed towards Tryndamere.

"Look what the Damned winds blew in." Tryndamere retorted, taking a step towards Darius so their chest were almost puffed out together. Darius leaned in close to Tryndamere and glared into his eyes, though Tryndamere just mirrored the action.

"If you had been able to keep your rage in check, we wouldn't have to be going here." Darius said, a small bit of spit flying from his mouth.

"If you hadn't been such an ass, I'm sure I wouldn't of had to put you in your place." Tryndamere glared at him, spit flying from him as well.

"Tryndamere, stop. You don't want to risk anymore trouble, do you?" Ashe stated calmly, walking over to her husband and placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Tryndamere looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Ashe.

"Of course my Queen, you are always so helpful." The smile that came from Tryndamere was fake, though any person who didn't know him well would think otherwise. Ashe knew she couldn't underestimate her King, he was smart in his ways, but brutal in his actions. Ashe knew this well, he was thinking something deeper than what the smile told. Darius just _hmph_ed at Tryndamere before pushing past him with a shove and heading down the hallway to the hospital. The Barbarian looked back to Ashe with a slight glare before turning and heading the rest of the way to the hospital as well.

Sighing, Ashe had followed him, him having arrived at the hospital a little before her. Ironically, Sona had already disappeared with Darius to show him his room while Soraka was busy talking to Tryndamere.

...

"Welcome to the Institute's Hospital, I heard you were on your way. Follow me and I'll show you your room." Soraka greeted them, motioning with her hands towards the hallway opposite Darius.

"Hmph. I'm not sick." Tryndamere crossed his arms but grudgingly followed the Star Child down the hallway.

The room was medium-sized, enough to fit a small table, two chairs and a hospital bed. Soraka placed a robe on the bed and motioned towards Tryndamere. "Leave your weapons and clothing by the door in the bin, someone will be here soon to collect them. The robe is what you will wear for the day and that is final." Soraka narrowed her eyes at Tryndamere, noticing him trying to protest.

He chuckled lightly, smiling at the Star Child. "Of course Soraka, thank you. Now, if you would I'd like to say goodbye to my wife." Soraka smiled softly, dipping her head in respect and heading out the door. Ashe watched Soraka leave, hearing her footsteps disappear down the hallway before her husband walked to the door and locked it.

...

"This is your fault!" Tryndamere's fist clenched and his voice was a hushed yell. Ashe was taken back, blinking her eyes in surprise at the King.

"You were the one who punched Darius, you need to learn to control your rage." Ashe retorted, and Tryndamere glared with a burning hatred in his eyes. With nothing to say back, he punched his fist in the wall, leaving a dent. Grabbing Ashe's shoulders, he hoisted her into the air and pushed his lips against hers. Ashe struggled against his bone-breaking grip and pursed her lips as his tongue searched for entry. Lifting up her hands, she pounded on the Barbarian's firm chest before wheeling in a large punch to make him gasp for air. Turning her head quickly to make sure he didn't have a quick chance to recover his king, Ashe dug her nails into his large forearms. "Release me. You cannot do this in such a public place. Respect me and you would be happier, our people would be happier." Tryndamere touched the places where Ashe's nails had dug into his skin and he growled.

"Respect you? OUR people!?" Tryndamere threw Ashe onto the bed, the springs creaking under the sudden weight. "Have you not learned my Queen? You have your people, I have my people. We are doing what is best for our own separate people!" Tryndamere readied a backhand but his head shot up as a knock on the door was heard.

"Tryndamere, are you ready? Ashe should be leaving soon." Soraka's voice was heard and the Barabarian backed away from the Frost Archer.

"Almost, give me a minute." Tryndamere turned to his wife, narrowing his eyes as he slowly stripped himself of his armor. "If you really want it to be our people." He undid his pants, letting them slide off so only his loincloth was left. "Then this will be ready for you when I'm out of my damned punishment." The two held eye contact for a few minutes before Tryndamere put on his robe and unlocked the door.

**-Katarina-**

Katarina wandered the halls slowly, thinking over the other possible places Darius could be. "_Perhaps he's in the hospital ward all ready?" _Katarina decided to check it out, turning a hallway that led towards the Institute's infirmary.

Turning the last corner, Katarina was surprised to see a distant-looking Ashe just coming from the hospital. "_I wonder if she was just with Tryndamere? Either way, this will be a perfect time to try to connect with her!" _Grinning, Katarina picked up her pace to catch up to the Frost Archer.

"Ashe!" Katarina waved a hand, slowing her pace and acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh, Katarina, is it?" The Frost Queen smiled, curtseying to the Assassin. "You called on me?"

"Uhm, yeah. I was wondering if you had seen Darius recently?" Katarina grinned, though she hadn't really thought out how to approach the Queen.

"Matter of fact, I saw him in the Hospital, I'm guessing you're going to see him?"

"Actually, I wanted to apologize for Darius' taunting, I wanted to make it up to you somehow." Katarina smiled, though inside she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, Katarina, that's kind of you, but, it's really not needed." Ashe smiled and Katarina shuffled her foot at being called kind.

"How about some lunch then? I'll meet you at your room at noon." Katarina offered, forcing an over-dramatized smile.

Ashe laughed, smiling softly at Katarina. "I've never seen you act so nice Katarina. Since you insist, I will gladly accompany you for lunch. I will see you soon." With that, Ashe turned around and headed down the hallway. Katarina sighed, placing her palm on her face and chuckling.

"This should be interesting."


End file.
